


【最王】你的血，我的毒

by Enceladus_0310



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enceladus_0310/pseuds/Enceladus_0310
Summary: 写在前面：1.【警告】黑幕最【警告】2.虽然并不色气，但是我还是要标注R18G。含有捆绑，折磨，杀害等，对吉蛮过分的，请注意。3.其中内容虽然大部分是我胡诌的，但也请不要尝试，有概率成真。4.极度OOC，不过姑且算是『最王』。
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 1





	【最王】你的血，我的毒

王马在昏暗的房间内睁开眼，一时间还没弄清状况。  
他迷茫地抬起头，看见皎洁的月光照在地面，印出窗户的形状。  
「没有雨……啊，我又失败了啊。」  
也许是昨天夜里，也有可能是前天，他趁着雨夜守卫松懈的时候，炸了后庭的围墙，借此逃出那个变态的囚笼。  
然而他的记忆只剩下被炸开的围墙与烟尘背后朦朦胧胧的外界，接下来的一切就像被抹去了一样，一片空白。  
一直哀叹自己的失败也无济于事，他尝试活动一下身体，却发现双手被什么束缚住高举过头顶，并有铁链随着他的活动发出“叮叮当当”的声响。  
大概是这样的状态时间太长了，他一活动，一阵酸麻的感觉沿着神经传达到大脑，刺激得他不禁小声呻吟出声。  
“你醒了？”  
有一个声音从前方传来。  
这时王马才注意到这个房间是二楼的某个教室，教室里所有的座椅都被撤走，只剩下了讲台。而他的双手被手铐束缚住，被铁链吊起，勉勉强强站立在这个教室的后面，面对那个孤零零的讲台。  
一切的罪魁祸首，他的“老朋友”，曾经被称为“最原终一”的少年，正坐在讲台边的灯光下看书，姿势十分悠闲。  
“啊~！我感觉不到我的手了，你对我做了什么！”  
看到这个人，王马夸张地大喊起来，不过浮夸的演技一看就是谎言。  
黑幕最轻笑一声，放下书走向他。伸手抚摸他的嘴唇，逐渐靠近，一副想要亲吻他的模样。  
“！”  
王马抬起一条腿踹向前面这个性骚扰的家伙，最好能踢个几米远。  
当然，他并没有得逞。被吊着的姿势并不便于用力，黑幕最仅用单手便挡住了他的腿，甚至还暧昧地抚摸了一下，这个动作令他背后升起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。  
“很有精神，我应该感到欣慰还是不快呢。”  
“哈？我觉得无论选择什么对我都没好处。”  
“我就喜欢你这么聪明，真不愧是我的作品。”  
说着黑幕最突然一脚踢掉了垫在王马脚下的东西。  
他之所以可以勉勉强强站立，全靠垫在脚下的这个小纸箱。如今被一脚踢开，下坠的力量一下子就反馈到了手腕上。  
“唔！”  
突如其来的牵扯，使手铐硬生生地擦过手腕，拉出一个不小的口子。  
细细的血流沿着手腕流下，红色渐渐从里面透出来，就像一朵朵小小的樱花，弄脏了他白色的衣服。  
为了不让伤口被撕扯的更大，他踮起脚勉强够着了地面。  
手稍微得到休息，不过也只是片刻。这个姿势很难保持稳定，也很吃力，没多久他便有些颤抖起来。  
他咬牙坚持着，因为他知道一旦脱力，手腕便又会接受全身的重量，这个伤口一定会变得更加严重，如果影响手部功能，他的逃跑计划将毁于一旦。  
“你颤抖的样子也很可爱。”  
黑幕最站在一旁饶有兴致地观察他的样子，似乎是在品尝他的痛苦。  
王马对他的行为嗤之以鼻，嘲讽道：“我们的幕后黑手大人，你的兴趣爱好真的越来越没品味了。接下来是不是准备开发我的身体，然后上了我呢？”  
听到王马的话，他并没有说什么，只是伸出手指沿着血流的方向轻轻往下划。手指在皮肤上游走的感觉有些痒，又有点麻麻的。  
突然他使劲狠狠地将王马往下一拉。  
“啊！……唔……”  
看到王马痛苦的表情，黑幕最顿时心情好了不少，他一边绕指玩弄王马的头发一边说道：“虽然上你也挺好的，但是这次我们就试试别的惩罚吧。”  
听到这样的话，王马别过头想一口咬断他的手指，可惜被他逃了。  
他回到讲台边，从抽屉里拿出了一个精致的长方形盒子。  
看到这个盒子，王马心中升起一阵不祥的预感，不过他并没有表露在脸上，甚至还调笑说：“这里面不会是魅药吧？让我欲火难耐，然后放置play？呀~有变态啊~谁来救救我~”  
黑幕最没有回话，自说自话起来：“说真的我挺佩服你，这都几次了？这次是炸了后庭的外墙吧？你也知道外面什么都没有，为什么每次都要舍命出去？”  
“哈？？我没听错吧！”王马脸上露出颜艺的笑容，他弯成月牙形的眼睛紧盯那个逐渐走近的少年。  
“你是在鸟笼里呆久了，脑筋先不正常了吗？忘了自己是笼子的主人，渴望做一只金丝雀了吗！真是志向远大啊~”  
“你这么有精神我很高兴，但是希望你能注意一下语气。”  
黑幕最捏住他的脸，硬生生地抬起他的头。王马吃痛，皱起眉头盯着眼前的人。  
突然，黑发的少年啃上他的嘴唇，手中用力被迫他张开嘴。  
“唔！唔唔！”  
对方的舌头灵活的入侵到他的口腔，粗暴地舔过齿根，在上颚游走，卷起他的舌头与其一起“共舞”。  
少年并没有闭上眼享受这个亲吻，他盯着眼前的人，期待着他的表情。  
不出所料，王马也没有闭上眼睛，他同样睁着眼睛，回瞪对方。眼神中并没有屈服，依旧闪耀着不屈的光芒。  
在他窒息之前，黑幕最放开他的脸，微微露出的舌尖牵扯出色情的银丝。  
少年摸着他的眼角，感叹道：“啊~多么漂亮的一双眼睛，我的杰作。”  
回应他的是王马煞风景的干呕声，他躲开他的手指，向身边吐出口中的唾液。  
“结果还不是想上我！”  
“我说过这次是比较特殊的惩罚。”黑幕最将盒子拿到他的眼前，愉快地说：“你知道这是什么吗？”  
“我知道不就成为你了吗。”  
他打开盒子，铺有天鹅绒布料的盒子内部静静地躺着一只注射器。他将注射器拿出来，在王马眼前晃了晃。  
在昏暗的光线下，王马发现其中装着的是一种深红色、略显粘稠的液体。  
“相传，把吸血鬼的血打入人类的体内的话，人类就会变成跟吸血鬼一样。我想试试看，你会不会变成和我一样，你不会生气的吧。”  
“哈？吸血鬼？呵！对不起啊，黑幕酱，我之前不该怀疑你是不是脑筋坏了，你不止坏了，还坏得很彻底！我会生气，会很生气！”  
“是吗，那可真是遗憾。”  
黑幕最虽然口中说着遗憾，但是依旧拿起注射器。  
他将注射器倒置轻轻敲打，然后轻推芯杆排尽内部的空气，挤出的零星血液，顺着针头流下。  
“放开我！不陪你这疯子了！”  
王马又一次踢了过去。这次他是认真的，不顾手腕的伤口，曲起身体，利用铁链，将全身的力量倾注在腿上，向少年手中的注射器踢去。  
对方似乎早就知道他会这么做，向旁边一躲，轻松绕到他的身后，单手掐住了他的脖子。  
“我让你不要动了，你看，血又流下来了。”  
因为刚才王马的动作，手上的伤口又一次被扯开，温热的红色沿着半干的痕迹流下。  
黑幕最用小拇指沾取少许他的血液，涂抹在他的嘴唇之上，如口红一般。  
“假惺惺，不如现在就用这只手掐死我，这样比较快。”  
“我的目的只是惩罚，并不想要你的命。”  
他的手指摸上肘窝，沿着血管的走向轻轻按压，模仿医生的动作探明静脉方向及深浅。  
“诶~你想当医生吗？奉劝你不要去哦，一定会死人的，真的哦！”  
“那么恭敬不如从命。”  
说着他将针头斜面向上，由静脉上方刺入王马的皮肤下，再沿静脉方向潜行刺入静脉内。  
“啊！痛！”  
这人的注射手法真的很烂，而且是单手操作注射器，精度更加没有保证。  
随着液体的推入，王马的皮肤上逐渐隆起一个小包，这个情况多半是针头斜面一半在血管内，一半在血管外导致的，他看了一眼，无言地将针头往里又戳了一点。  
“唔！”  
冰冷的液体被顺利推入王马的体内，刺激的痛感沿着血管上行，让原本快没有知觉的手瞬间活了过来。  
王马咬住下嘴唇，尽量不让声音漏出来，可他尝到了铁锈的味道。  
再痛苦的折磨也会有尽头，将所有液体尽数注射进王马的体内后，黑幕最恋恋不舍地将针头抽出，带出了不少血液，也不知是他的还是自己的。  
做完这一切后，他放开王马，将手中的注射器随手扔到角落，头也不回地回到讲台边，继续看他那本未看完的书。  
*  
两个小时后。  
黑幕最终于心满意足地合上手中的书，似乎是终于想起教室里还有另外一个人，他抬头饶有兴致地望向教室后被吊起的人。  
这时王马已经没有之前的游刃有余，也不再关心手上的伤口，他的双脚无力的垂着，胸前剧烈起伏。  
“你看起来很难受啊。”  
“哈啊……尼嘻嘻，你的错觉吧，我感觉现在好极了。”  
“是嘛，我可是听说你这个情况的话，有可能会出现诸如头痛、胸痛、寒战、高热、恶心、呕吐、呼吸急迫、脉搏细速，甚至休克之类的症状。”  
“你是在、背书吗？”  
黑幕最听到他的话，轻笑出声，说：“的确，这本书是讲血液方面的，很有趣。但是，你还有精力管我吗？”  
他慢步走向王马，侧身将耳朵轻轻地贴上他的胸膛，倾听他的心跳声。  
他的心跳很快，咚咚咚的仿佛要跃出身体。额头已经出现了一层薄薄的汗，体温也逐渐上升。  
“很难受吗？求我的话，我会考虑放你下来。”  
王马鄙视地瞪了一眼靠在胸前的少年，说：“明明不会，你……为什么、要这么做？”  
“因为这是惩罚啊。”  
少年就像纯洁的孩童一样笑了起来，笑容中没有一丝黑暗。  
“既然你不想求我的话，我也不强求，但是我可是要去休息了。给你最后的机会，想求我吗？”  
“那我也再、最后问你一遍……为什么、这么做……哈啊！”  
黑幕最就像没有听到他的询问，遗憾地摇摇头说道：“太可惜了，今晚你只能一个人睡觉啦。希望你明天还活着。”  
说完转身离开了教室。  
*  
第二日，中午。  
黑幕最踏进教室的时候，王马一动不动地垂着脑袋，即使他进门也没有抬起头。远远望去，王马裸露的肌肤上出现了不少紫癜和淤斑，注射血液的部位以及手腕的伤口也在不断的渗血，完全没有凝固的迹象。  
“恩？不行了吗？”  
他带着满心地疑问靠近了一点，却发现他的胸口还有微微的起伏，似乎只是睡着了。  
少年呼喊了他的名字，大概是听到了，他小幅抽搐了一下，向着声音的方向睁开眼。他那无神的双眼中，照映出黑幕最的身影，一时间还没有反应过来，就这么一直呆呆地望着他。  
“真可怜。”他走过去抚摸他的眼角，语气中竟然难得有了怜惜，“这么漂亮的眼睛，竟然没有了光泽。”  
“……不就是……你……”  
随着红细胞的减少，王马的呼吸越来越困难。事到如今，即使是这么短的一句话，对于他来讲就像跑了十条街突然要他说绕口令一样困难。  
“只要你向我求饶就行了，在生命面前，自尊心不重要吧。”  
“唔……”  
王马难受的呻吟起来，张张嘴似乎是想说什么。  
黑幕最以为他终于要向他屈服了，饶有兴致地低下头凑近他的唇边。  
突然，他剧烈咳嗽起来，仿佛要将肺都咳出来，飞溅出了不少淡红色的血沫，一一落在了黑幕最的侧脸。  
一时间，黑发少年的脸色变得很难看。  
看到眼前的人表情变得很精彩，王马嘴角扯出狼狈的笑，艰难地说：“活……该……”  
“哦？看起来你似乎还很精神嘛？本来还想叫医护班，看起来你已经不需要了。”  
说着，他擦干净侧脸的血沫，想转身离去。  
这时，王马扯着嘶哑的嗓音说道：“是……因为V3、里面……王马小吉……吗？”  
这句话就像禁语一样，一说出，黑幕最表情狰狞的转过身瞪着身后的那个人，他激动地问：“你这么会知道！”  
“哈……哈……看你这样子，还想让我屈服……还不如、最原酱有……骨气……”  
这时王马的意识已是风中残烛，但他的眼中依旧闪烁着光芒，是不屈的光芒，是对眼前这人的宣战。  
“你没有……下……回…………了……”  
最终抽搐一下浑身瘫软，气息微弱，昏迷过去。  
看见这样的王马，他瞬间没有了兴致，掏出手机通知医护班来处理。  
*  
终究，还是晚了，医护班没能救回王马，他死了。  
将一定量的异型血注入身体内，会产生溶血反应。如果只是少量的话，只会令人不适。然而，量过大的话，便有可能会引起更严重的弥漫性血管内凝血（DIC）。细小的血栓游走全身，堵住了肺部的毛细血管，引起急性肺栓塞。而另一方面，由于凝血因子的消耗引起全身性出血倾向，形成紫癜和血流不止。  
王马的尸体孤零零的被摆在手术台上，脸上被盖着白布，显得有些可怜。  
这时有个年幼的身影出现在手术台边，他甚至还不及手术台高。他踮起脚勉强看到了床上的人，与他耳后皮肤上刻着的“05”数字。  
这是克隆体的编号，意味着这个个体是第五个。  
“辛苦你了，05。”  
幼小的身影说完这句话之后，与王马相同的脸上露出了确信的笑容。  
“你不会再有下一次了。”  
头发没有盖住的耳后皮肤上露出了“06”的数字。  
——————————————————  
多此一举的写在后面：  
1.真正的王马已经死在了V3中，因为黑幕最无法释怀，因此弄出了这些事。  
2.前几个克隆体都是死于惩罚性意外，只是方法不同。  
3.克隆体们的记忆是互通的，黑幕最并不知道这一点，是研究这个技术的人不希望他再这么下去，希望有人能阻止他，从而给了王马一个机会。  
4.06是幼体王马，就是正太型，技术人员的理由是时间间隔太短，来不及培养。而且因为体型跟王马一点都不像，黑幕最对他的兴致并不大。  
5.最后，06的确成功了。  



End file.
